Él es el único
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Porque a veces solo un beso puede borrar todas tus dudas y mostrarte el verdadero amor. Mara/Jerome  One-shot.


**Bueno, la primera vez que escribo algo sobre El misterio de Anubis y es que me encanta, adoro esta serie, tiene de todo. **

**El "Jara" se a vuelto una más de mis tantas obcesiones, simplemente creo que Mara y Jerome hacen la pareja perfecta y como ansio, rezo, ruego, lloro, que queden juntos.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Este es un one-shot y está narrado por Mara.**

**DISCLAIMER: El misterio de Anubis y sus respectivos personajes y/o lugares NO me pertenecen, esto es solo para m diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Ahora si, a leer. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>ÉL ES EL ÚNICO<strong>

Hasta este momento pensé que Mick era el chico al que amaba y del cual yo estaba profundamente enamorada.

Recuerdo que me gustaba desde que lo conocí. Es guapo, atlético, con una hermosa sonrisa y un gran corazón. Desgraciadamente el tenía novia, y no cualquier chica, sino una de mis mejores amigas, Amber.

Era la típica chica rubia y hermosa, un poco torpe pero muy noble y sincera. Mick y ella se amaban mucho, creo que hasta que yo me crucé en su relación. No piensen que soy una mala amiga, yo les juro que no pasó nada con Mick hasta que el rompió con Amber.

Fue esa misma semana. Le estaba ayudando a entrenar para una beca o algo así. Fue un impulso de los dos, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca y luego sucedió, nos besamos. El se arrepintió de ello y me sentí tan estúpida y humillada que hice un par de cosas para vengarme. Poner un calcetín rojo en su ropa deportiva blanca y lo peor, tomé fotos de él y de la maestra de Deportes arreglándolas para que parecieran algo "comprometedoras", la profesora estuvo a punto de ser despedida y Mick expulsado. Tuve que decirle al director la verdad.

Mick no me habló por unos días pero luego desistió diciéndome que yo le gustaba. ¡No pueden imaginarse mi felicidad en ese momento! Aunque no fue tanta como la que siento ahora.

En unos días el se fue a California para su beca, regresaría en unas semanas, me entristecía tanto que el se fuera, pero pronto volvería y seríamos oficialmente novios. No conté con que cierto chico se pusiera en medio.

Ese mismo día, en la partida de Mick, comencé a pasar más tiempo con Jerome. No fue nada planeado, yo estaba en la sala de estar el llegó y charlamos, no fue una charla extensa, el se fue rápidamente una vez que yo toqué el tema de sus padres, que jamás he conocido.

Me di cuenta de que Jerome no era el chico de corazón de piedra que creí que era, él tiene sentimientos, posiblemente el único que lo sabía era Alfie, su mejor amigo con el que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Poco a poco fui conociendo cada vez más a Jerome, sus gustos y disgustos y otras cosas más, no podía explicarlo, me encantaba la compañía de ese chico.

Mick volvió un par de semanas después. Estaba tan contenta de tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado. Las cosas con Jerome se complicaron.

- _Te mereces algo mejor que ese "bobo deportista", Mara_.- Me dijo una ocasión, yo exploté con su comentario. ¿Quién se creía?

- _No tienes derecho de decir eso de MI novio_.- contesté entonando más la palabra "mi", dicho esto me di la vuelta y caminé a grandes zancadas al salón de clases.

No hablamos por días, actuábamos como unos perfectos desconocidos. Su lejanía me dolía más que cualquier cosa, lo necesitaba.

El volvió a coquetear con chicas y eso me hacía enfurecer. No lo podía explicar, me negaba rotundamente a creer que fueran celos. Pero no soportaba que el hablará con chicas hermosas y estas rieran e hicieran ojitos, eran tan tontas y huecas.

- ¿Por qué crees que Jerome hable con esa chica?- pregunté a Mick una vez en el aula fulminando con mi mirada a la rubia que enroscaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo mientras hablaba con Jerome.

- Nena, es Jerome.- Respondió el. Últimamente los "nena" o "cariño" de Mick me molestaban demasiado, estar con el también me resultaba insoportable. Eché una ultima mirada a Jerome con su nueva conquista y salí del salón, no me importaba si perdería la clase, quería estar lejos de ahí.

Entré al baño y me coloqué frente al espejo. No lo había notado, pero de mis ojos caían lágrimas, estaba llorando. ¡Llorando por Jerome!

Y es que no lo podía evitar, verlo con esa chica, tan juntos, me enojaba y me hacía sentir muy mal. ¿Es que acaso me gustaba Jerome? ¡Imposible!

Seguía llorando, alcé mi vista de nuevo hacia el espejo y me congelé. Jerome entraba por el umbral de la puerta del Sanitario de chicas hasta detenerse cerca de mí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es el baño de mujeres.- expresé dándole la espalda limpiando lo mejor posible mis lágrimas.

- No es la primera vez que estoy aquí.- Cierto, lo olvidé. ¡Que tonta me siento!

- Te perderás la clase.- dije en un hilo de voz, todavía sin atreverme a girarme a mirarlo.- Tu noviecita debe estar esperándote.- Cuando me percaté de mi terrible error ya era tarde.

- ¿Celosa?- preguntó con ese tono de burla tan típico de el.

- Claro que no, yo tengo novio.- contesté un tanto nerviosa y encarándolo.

- Vaya novio el tuyo, Mara. Sigo pensando que mereces algo mejor.- lo dijo sin ninguna arrogancia alguna, lo dijo sinceramente. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzaba a andar.

-¿Cómo quién?- pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara, el se volteó y de nuevo caminó hacia a mi colocando su rostro a poca distancia del mío.

- Creo- susurró a unos milímetros de distancia, no dejaba de mirar esos delgados labios color durazno.- que sabes la respuesta.- Dicho esto rozó mis labios con los suyos y luego se apartó un poco.

Lo miré a los ojos y entonces fui yo la que me acerqué a el, esta vez no fue solo un pequeño rose, fue un beso, un beso lleno de tantas emociones.

Todo me quedó claro con ese beso.

El, Jerome, era el único que me hacía enojar hasta que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, el era el único que me hacía reír hasta que me doliera la panza, el era el único cuyos ojos azules me hechizaban, el era el único con quien de verdad me sentía yo, me sentía cómoda. El era el único con el que quería estar, al que amaba. Porque eso sentía con ese beso, amor.

Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y el me tomó por la cintura apretándome mas a el, pero alguien terminó ese momento.

- ¡Mara y Jerome! Le diré a Mick lo que le estás haciendo.- Logré ver la gran cabellera de Amber saliendo de la puerta. Jerome se dispuso a alcanzarla pero lo detuve.

- Ya tendré tiempo para eso.- expuse atrayéndolo a mi.

- Te amo, Mara.- dijo ocultando un mechón de mi cabello tras una de mis orejas, yo sonreí ante esas palabras. Y entonces lo supe, yo amaba a Jerome mucho más de lo que alguna vez amé a Mick, porque no importaba si éramos como el agua y el aceite, o muy jóvenes para definir eso como amor, yo lo amaba más que nadie, más que nada.

- Y yo a ti.- contesté y el sonrió. Luego una vez más nos besamos provocando una descarga dentro de mi cuerpo que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz hasta lo más recóndito de mi ser.

Porque Jerome era el único que me podía hacer sentir de esa forma, solo él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, tanto como para dejarme un agradable review. (Por favor)<strong>

**En lo personal a mi si me agrado, muchísimo. Bueno cualquier Mara/Jerome me encanta. XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**M.**_


End file.
